


Ghost of a chance

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by awesome artist, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Coming back from the Library at night, Lysithea hear ghost. Is it her imagination? Is it true? When she discover the true, she couldn't expect she would find more than a frightening ghost...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lysithea von ordelia & Muma | Misdreavus
Kudos: 20





	Ghost of a chance

**Author's Note:**

> This has been directly inspired by this tweet of Naotoosh (with her accord) https://twitter.com/naotoosh/status/1195572392359321600  
> she is an awesome being and gifted artist so make yourself a favor and go look what she does!
> 
> This is also totally dedicaded and offered to her!! Naotoosh if you read those words, thank you for EVERYTHING!!!!
> 
> And for everybody else!! Please, stay hydrated and take care of yourself! You matter and you're awesome!!

The night had fallen since a moment, the wind was taking in the hole of the Monastery and Lysithea hated herself at this very instant because she had worked too much in the library once again. Now, every swift of breeze was hooting at her ear as if they were ghost wishing to take her soul away…

She was telling to herself, again and again, ‘it can’t be ghost, ghost doesn’t exist’ but they were in a Church and they have their very own cemetery not so far away. Of course there were ghosts!!! If she was a Soldier who would have died for the love of the Church she would come back to yell at the Archbishop! And to have fun, she would certainly harass students too! Maybe to protect them?

She didn’t care if those ghosts were friendly or not.

She was terrified!

She had so much to do and already so little time left. She refused to offer this precious time to soul-eaters!!!

Lysithea was hugging herself as she tried to walk as fast as she could.

As she ran to the dormitory, she heard a shriek.

She stopped.

Not only because she was afraid but because this shriek? It didn’t was a soul-eater shriek. It was more the shriek of a hurt beast. She already had the luxury, or the sadness, to hear beast being trapped and screaming for their lives. It looked just like that…

She walked toward the shriek, though the wind was screaming at her ears, making her shiver, and she knelt.

“Is… Is there someone?”

She heard another shriek and couldn’t help pressing her hands over her ears. Her eyes were filled with tears. She just wanted to get up and ran to the dormitory, rolling under her blankets and just waiting for the day to come back… no matter if she couldn’t sleep. And yet… yet she couldn’t leave. She approached the bush and pushed the leaves, seeing a creature strange dark blue creature. It was looking ethereal, ghosty… she jumped on her feet, swirled around and ran away, her tears rolling along her cheeks.

But she froze.

The scream was resonating in her whole body.

She was afraid but… what about the creature?

While she had been terrified, that thing, that tiny ghost it seemed, was terrorized as well. She had heard its shriek…

She came back on her pace, crouching next to the bush.

“He… Hello?”

The Creature let out a sound. Still shivering and yet, the shriek was full of pain and sadness…

Whatever it was, the little thing moved and she noticed it was bleeding. Well… if those strange red stream rolling from its vapory veils were blood. She moved her hands toward it. White and pure energy came out from her hands. They swirled around the tiny creature and the sound coming from it, though still shrieking, was also happy. Grateful?

Lysithea smiled softly.

“You’re welcome,” she muttered.

She got up, her legs still shaking. She swirled again and walked toward the Monastery’s building, this time really decided to hide herself in her room. She was freezing in the cold breeze.

She heard a little sound and turned her head.

She let out a scream when she saw the creature.

“Hello again?” she hiccupped.

It shrieked softly.

“You… You want to come?” she wondered.

Happy sound and nod was offering to her.

Lysithea was perplexed. The creature was clearly a ghost but… it was also really cute, with big eyes, what looked like a cute necklace with pearls around it… neck? Could it be a neck? But… a smile.

The creature was smiling to her.

“Very well, then.”

Lysithea tried to grin back to it. But it was a bit difficult. Though cute, she didn’t know how to handle it. First because it certainly wasn’t the kind of pet allowed in the Monastery, and… it was still a Ghost!

And she hadn’t real chill when she looked at it…

Not anymore.

The poor little ghost had been hurt, was probably lost… of course she couldn’t let it alone.

Lysithea brought the tiny creature to her room, cautiously. She ran to her room, the little ghost floating around. Together, they arrived in the room and Lysithea checked everything was okay, no one could discover what she was hiding here.

“Stay quiet, please,” Lysithea told to it, changing herself.

The ghost let out a happy shriek.

Well… that wasn’t exactly quiet but… the little creature was so happy!

Having let the little ghost come in her room was something but taking care of it was something else. Was it a girl, a boy? Did it even can be one or the other… or both? What did it eat? Will it try to eat the souls of the others students? How was it even called?

Lysithea had to know.

She had to go in the library and find replies.

She didn’t know if she only could…

She had read already so many books in the library. She had to find the information she craved for but… it would ask her lot of time.

And that was the time to lay books on table and pass through it, read, read and read…

But she couldn’t find anything. Looking through book she already had seen. Of course they have none of the information she needed. It was evident but she still had hope. And since she kept that hope, she brought books in the dinning hall. Today’s plate was full of vegetable and she hated that!

Everybody was there, glancing at her and she had to act correctly, like an adult. Right? While… she wasn’t the only one who would throw away vegetables. But she was young and she had to show how adult she could be. They weren’t playing in the same ground but… ugh, she really didn’t want to eat those cauliflowers…

A little shriek came out.

She jumped in surprise and glanced all around with stress. She had noticed some people getting up and looking for it, others just didn’t mind… they were used to Wyverns, they were took in their conversations…

She crossed the noble look of Edelgard, who was eating her cauliflowers in contrary of her, and was looking so… so…

Lysithea wished she could have been like her.

She looked down, not daring to keep it longer and watched under the table. The little creature was there, looking so happy. She let out another tiny sound and its head bumped against her knees.

Though tiny, the sound still was able to give the chill.

“Huuuush,” Lysithea said.

She grabbed a cauliflower and held it out to the beast, hoping no one would notice it.

“You want to eat something maybe?”

Honestly, she would have loved give something _good_ to the poor ghost, if only ghosts could eat, but she always let what she hated for the last. Bad move but she always hoped she would be saved from them by any event.

The ghost immediately grabbed the cauliflowers. Lysithea watched it and saw a smile of pure delight appear on the tiny face. She blinked and then smiled tenderly. She moved her hands towards the fumaroles looking like hairs. The creature rubbed it face against her palm and if Lysithea needed to be more convinced about the sweet nature of the creature, it was done!

And she really loved what was sweet, after all!

And if it wasn’t enough, that precious bean seemed to want more vegetables. She was very up for it! Moving with precaution, she made sure no one would look at her as she fed the Ghost who made a delight of all those vegetables.

Now, for Lysithea, finding what it was became extremely important.

She wanted to do the best for it.

For _them_ …

Yawning in her room, Lysithea was reading two books at once. One for her dear Ghostie, the cutest Ghost of all of them and you couldn’t change her mind on it; the other for her lessons. Well… advanced lessons because she was so much further, in the studies, than most of the others. She needed to sublimate her capacities. She needed to prove her value, prove she was more than a child. And that was the reason why she always hided her teddy bear and why she was still going on tonight while she yawned and dozed already.

She felt a little bump against her elbow and looked on the side.

“Hmm?”

The Ghost let out a soft sound, swirling around her and hovered toward the bed.

“You want me to go to sleep, uh?” Lysithea muttered.

But she still had so much to do.

The creature screeched again. Lysithea made a face because she was getting used to it, to the change of the tone and she believed she was able to understand the Ghost but it wasn’t the case of the others. They will react to such a sound, obviously!

So, when the strange Spectrum shrieked again, she got up in a bounce.

“Very well, very well! I’m coming!” she sighed.

Her cheeks were a bit puffy of annoyance but she did come in the bed. She slid under the blankets and her new friend passed through them so they could snuggle in her arms. Lysithea was surprised but hugged them softly as the Ghost became a bit more physical. She didn’t blow the candle with her magic because the light flame coming from there was soothing and reassuring her.

Days and days passed, and then weeks until it become months. With researches, questions and, especially, leaving the Monastery to go to the Library in the villages around, Lysithea finally discovered her little lovely Ghost was what they called Pokémon. When Edelgard, who accompanied her out of the Monastery as well as Hubert, noticed it, she told her Pokémon had disappeared from Fódlan numerous years before, from what they knew.

Lysithea had heard a bit of sadness in her voice, like a wish to see them. After all, they lived in a world where they could encounter Wyverns, Magic, Saints, Gods, Unicorns and Pegasus… Pokémon didn’t look that fancy and yet, they were mysteries, lost creatures. Lysithea craved to talk about her dear friend, a Misdreavus if she believed what she had read and the strange drawings about it, but she was too afraid. Edelgard was very Noble and thought in the school, some said you couldn’t trust her, Lysithea knew she could. But her Misdreavus was precious to her. They were together since so long already and the Misdreavus was always cheering her up, making her laugh in the bad moments, cuddle against her when she was doing nightmares or being too afraid. Going outside became something natural and she wasn’t afraid by ghosts anymore because the Pokémon was protecting her!

Lysithea had a very high esteem of Edelgard, she loved to see her, finding her so class and beautiful! She would always come to chat with her if she could but… she couldn’t take the risk it happens something to the Misdreavus.

In this Monastery, the walls had ears…

If she had someone she would love to share this secret with… it sure was Edelgard. But she kept it hid.

She supposed Claude had guesses something but he said nothing.

For this, she was so grateful.

Lysithea could count on him. But she also could count on her sweet Misdreavus. And Edelgard. Edelgard was always doing her best to help her. She was an open ear, she helped her with cleaning, sometimes. They were chatting along and it was really nice. Though sometimes… uh, a bit creepy because she could notice Hubert, waiting, in the dark. Perhaps she wasn’t supposed to notice him but as much as she had a Ghost around her that could peak around and made her notice things she wouldn’t have usually, she also could sense his magic. He was so powerful.

And he seemed to see the same within her…

While she loved being with Edelgard, and always tried to see her, even in the away, Misdreavus was a bit different. She was the pet her parents never allowed her to have; the friend she craved so much but wasn’t able to make because people were a bit afraid of her, not feeling good around smart little girl… especially when they were way smarter than them; and also… the sibling she had lost. By Misdreavus side, she learned. She was always easing her pain, making her laugh and they trained together as well. As soon as she was doing too much, Misdreavus was trying to ease her, make her rest. And, even if she was afraid most of the time, Lysithea would follow her in the wood so she could hunt more appealing prey. While Misdreavus was always happy to finish her vegetables, even more when those were hated by Lysithea, the Pokémon had a big appetite for the animals dying just in front of her…

Days and days had passed, weeks and months, almost one year at the Monastery and Lysithea was confidante. She would come back with everything needed at only fifteen and she could try to help her parents her best. It would give her enough time to fix as much as possible the situation…

Well…

She hoped…

These were her projects but the reality… the reality was trying to swallow her and no face made by the Misdreavus could change it. She was only fifteen and she was counting the days…

This day could have been like the others.

Nothing would prevent it to be just a succession of learning, studying, training and having fun with Misdreavus except…

Except her door slamming open and an Edelgard breathing heavily.

Lysithea glanced at Misdreavus but the Pokémon already have disappeared, hiding herself under the bed.

“Edelgard?”

“Lysithea!” She moved her hand toward her. “I’m leaving the Monastery. I wanted to offer you to come with us… with me,” she said with a light smile.

“M… Me?” Lysithea asked.

Of course she was flattered but also surprised. Usually, it was the professors who would ask you to assist a class? Why Edelgard would ask it to her? And why did she look so… hasty…

Edelgard?

It didn’t look like her at all…

“Yes.”

“Where are we going?”

“To Enbarr. It is the safest place. My army will stand against the Church.”

“Excuse me?”

“I enter in a conflict against the Church. I have to leave. Hubert is coming with me and so Ferdinand decided to come. Linhardt and Caspar siding by our side. As well as Petra and Dorothea. As for Bernadetta, she followed our teacher’s decision.”

Lysithea was perplexed.

“You are… standing against the Church and… running away?”

“Running away? I’m protecting those who decided to side with me,” she rectified. “I will leave and I’m asking you if you want to side with me?”

Lysithea had honestly nothing to lose. She looked up so much at her. She wanted to follow her because her time was counted anyway so… spending it for a cause or another, what was the matter? She wasn’t promised to decade and decade. She wasn’t like the others Soldiers. She could give her life for this cause.

She could give her life to Edelgard.

But…

“Do I have time to ask a request?”

“Of course, you have,” Edelgard replied, her hand still held out.

“Can you make sure nothing will happen to my family? Make sure they will have everything they need…”

“I will. My path is soaked with blood but I will try to do what is good and your family will receive every protection they deserve. I can make them come to Enbarr if it is what you wish.”

Lysithea nodded.

She walked toward her, taking her hand. For the very first time.

It send shiver within her. She closed her eyes. She still had to hide her dear Misdreavus. She couldn’t tell it to Edelgard… maybe one day. But not now as she accepted to run away with her. But if Edelgard had a creepy guard always lurking around, she can have exactly the same!

The only difference was that Lysithea had to keep the existence of her guardian very secret.

Edelgard was someone of confidence. She took care of Hrym and she made came Lysithea’s parents to the Empire and always made sure they have everything. With this, it was way easier to give herself to Edelgard’s fight.

Every day, with the help of her sweet Misdreavus, she was doing all she could. Each time Edelgard needed someone on the battlefield, each time she needed advice, she was accepted in the council with Hubert and Ferdinand. As well as their teacher. Sometimes, others came but it was rarer. Lysithea was glad to have this privilege, to be seen as someone of value!

Though having Edelgard trusting her, and being around her, being able to talk with her and look at her, the Misdreavus was her delight. Always making her laughing, giving her the strength to keep going because she had to take care of the Pokémon. It was also helping her on the battlefield. Sometimes because Misdreavus would use their attack to help her, which created a reputation. Which made that Edelgard wanted Lysithea in almost every battle alongside with Hubert. And Ferdinand…

Lysithea thanked Misdreavus with a lot of hugs and most of the sweet she could get. She loved sweets and always wanted more but it was hard while this war. And yet… yet, Misdreavus received a huge part of her sweets. It was better than bad vegetables. And Lysithea learned to eat more vegetables. Especially because Hubert made sure they would be transformed for her in such a way she would like them.

It worked.

But… that didn’t change the fact they never talked even once…

A shriek echoed in the room and Lysithea turned her head toward the Pokémon. She smiled and jumped on her feet.

“Ugh,” she let out.

Suddenly dizzy because she got up too fast, she pressed her hand to her forehead.

The Ghost hovered toward her, swirling around her and rubbing her cheek against her. Lysithea hugged her back.

“I’m fine, my sweetheart,” she whispered. “I’m really, really fine! Look!”

She hugged her more and landed kisses on the vaporous cheeks and head. The Pokémon let out happy shriek and snuggled in her arms.

“Thank you for always caring!”

Joyful shriek replied to those words.

“You’re ready for the battlefield?”

Misdreavus looked determined.

“Perfect then!” Lysithea laughed softly.

She pressed a kiss on her forehead and changed herself pretty quickly to leave and walk to the entry of the castle at the rendezvous spot. Well, she did went to the kitchen first to get a bit of food and got strength.

When she arrived, Misdreavus following her but hiding herself, she saw Ferdinand leave Edelgard’s side, dashing toward her. She blinked with surprise.

“Greetings?”

Ferdinand suddenly stopped next to her.

“Lysithea! Greetings. How do you feel today?” he asked, bowing.

Surprised by his reactions, she looked above her shoulder and noticed Hubert. She couldn’t restrain a chill. Was he lurking? Did he saw Misdreavus.

“I’m very well,” Lysithea replied. “And you?”

“Me as well.”

Ferdinand bowed again with a smile and paced backward to approach Hubert. Their hands brushed each other and they looked each other with a tender way. Lysithea noticed Edelgard’s expression at this moment, seeming a bit… discouraged. Which was rare from her. Lysithea dashed toward her, smiling sweetly.

“Lady Edelgard!! We will win this fight! I trust you and your capacities!”

“Thank you very much, Lysithea. You believing in me is heartwarming.”

“Of course I believe in you!”

“I didn’t expect this.”

“You’re a great General and your Noble of Heart. I’m so glad to have met you and to give my life for you!”

Edelgard moved her hands to her, wanting to take hers but only brushing her fingers, not daring to totally touch her.

“Please, if you give your life for me, make sure not to sacrifice it. I rather prefer you alive and by my side.”

“I will do my best, Lady Edelgard.”

Lysithea took her hands, her heart beating hard in her chest. She was smiling and hopping that her cheeks didn’t look too red. Her skin was so pale because of the illness eating her alive, she was worrying. Often, pink flowers bloomed on her face and she always did her best to hide it but here…

“I know how much you best his valuable,” Edelgard replied.

She squeezed back her hands, pressing her lips on the knuckles.

Lysithea’s heart was beating even faster. She heard the tiny sound of Misdreavus worrying. Of course… often, when her heart beat that fast, she was on the edge of fainting. But here… she was far away from fainting.

Not that way…

If she could dare, she would kiss her Empress.

It was what her heart sung to her ears. It was what Edelgard’s smile pushed her to do. She moved slightly toward her.

“Lady Edelgard, if I may…”

“Lady Edelgard, it is time.”

Hubert’s voice echoed at the same time of her. By hazard, certainly, because he was walking toward them, Ferdinand’s arm around his. Sad hazard because his voice was higher, because Edelgard was watching him only and nodded.

Lysithea erased that idea.

She knew she shouldn’t.

While a bit of her conscience believed she should try because… who knew what will happen to her. When it will be over. But she hadn’t that strength. She didn’t want to hurt anyone because of her own pride.

The battle was roaring around. Blood and screams were mixing in a horrible chaos. No one would take care of everything around them but those who were about to kill them so they could fight better. Save their life, maybe.

That was what made so easier to have Misdreavus on the battlefield and make sure Lysithea could have her support. And help her back too.

She would let no one touch her sweet Pokémon!

Her Magic was flying away, stealing lives away or the sake of the Empire. Or the Empress herself.

It was for her she was fighting with such a rage.

With Misdreavus behind her, she offered a last Nightmare to everybody daring to attack her.

Them.

“Lysithea?!”

Misdreavus disappeared as they heard Ferdinand’s voice. He held out his hand to her, his spear sliding a wrist.

“We need a healer for our beloved Lady!” he said.

“I’m coming!”

Lysithea ran to him, projecting spikes around her, protecting herself and also Ferdinand. She grabbed her hand and he lifted her, making her sat on the saddle. He turned the horse and made it run toward the Lady. His spear was striking, Lysithea’s Magic was making fall everybody Ferdinand would miss.

She jumped on the floor as they arrived next to Edelgard. She was holding out her axe, keeping swirling it around, breaking her opponents’ weapons, making the blood spread. But not hers.

Though she was bleeding, indeed.

You couldn’t see it because of the red of her outfit; you couldn’t smell it because the air was already cloaking with blood…

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Edelgard breathed with difficulty. “Go help the others!”

“Lady Edelgard…”

“Go!” she commanded.

Lysithea used miasma to push back enemies.

Ferdinand clenched his jaw but he had to listen to the order. And Lysithea was really talented. He was trusting her. He forced himself to leave.

“Thank you,” Edelgard said.

Lysithea threw her a little smile. But the truth… she could heal her and threw dark magic around but… it was weakening her. She had already used so many magic. Her skin was already paler. In fact, hm, yes, she could have used Ferdinand’s help.

She let dark spikes appears around, protecting themselves.

She swirled toward Edelgard, creating golden aura… and the dark magic disappeared on the same moment.

“Lysithea!”

Edelgard threw her axe on the head of a Knight. If this was efficient… she should have jumped on her feet and ran to it to snatch back her weapon. But she couldn’t move…

A shriek resonated in the battlefield. So powerful, for a second, the time seemed to freeze, the fear was snaking in every guts.

Lysithea turned her head, facing not only the horror they couldn’t run away from, the horror that will come back at the second the fear in the opponents would disappear but also… Misdreavus…

“No…” she hiccupped.

And the shriek changed.

It became not only more inly frightening but looking like a song and… Misdreavus body changed. She wished so much to protect Lysithea. Lysithea needed her… none of their kind never did that before but she was breaking the bond of her vaporous body to made it change, if she didn’t became way much taller, it was more impressive, the colors changing and her eyes were frightening. Except when she glanced at Lysithea. At this moment, she seemed tender. She was tender…

Her song swirled around, turning mad anyone who would have bad intentions toward her dear Lysithea.

The young lady turned her head toward Edelgard, letting the curative magic coming through her hand.

If Edelgard’s wounds healed, she was still pale, her breath short.

“Wh… What is it?” Edelgard asked.

“Uh… Let me introduce you my dear friend Misdreavus. Ah… if I’m not wrong she is a Mismagius now…”

She didn’t forget a lot of things while studying. And this exact thing was in a corner of her brain.

“Is it… a Pokémon?”

“Yes.”

Lysithea held out her hand to Mismagius who levitated toward her, snuggling in her open arm. The young lady pressed her head against her, thanking her softly.

Edelgard watched them, watched the paint around them.

She never realized how frightening Lysithea may be and now she saw something even more frightening…

“Thank you very much,” Edelgard said.

She pressed her lips against her cheek, though they were still in the middle of this carnage.

“You’re welcome. You… you may go to the infirmary to be sure you’re really good?”

“Of course. Thank you for your dedication.” Edelgard glanced at the Pokémon. “You should let her happily move in the Castle. I never saw her…”

“You’re right, we were really conscious. I didn’t want anyone to hurt her.”

“I will make sure no one would hurt her. Anyone you like would be protected by my hand,” Edelgard swore.

Lysithea looked away.

“Maybe… you could make sure no one would hurt _you_ then?”

“Me?”

Edelgard smiled.

Lysithea nodded.

The Mismagius nodded quickly.

“I don’t want you to be hurt. I would always come back to protect you if needed, but please, take care! I know we are on battlefield and it is hard to avoid being hurt however…”

Edelgard kept smiling dearly and softly.

“What did you want, earlier?” she cut, since with this tender tone.

“Earlier? Hm…”

“Before we left. You were about to say something but Hubert talked in the same time of you and you stopped. However, I would be glad to hear what you wanted to say. I care about you, Lysithea. It is the reason I went to see you and ask you to come with us…” She closed her eyes. “With me.”

“Are you sure you want to listen to me?” Lysithea wondered.

It was the last place to talk about this and yet, with Mismagius, protecting them, it was the best place. With the rage swirling around, perhaps a bit of tenderness, even peppered with doubts, was a good thing.

“Of course. Please, talk to me.”

“I wanted to kiss you,” she muttered.

“Me…” Edelgard slid her fingers under her chin, smiling. “I really care you, Lysithea. I like you very much. I wanted for those words…”

Lysithea smiled, slightly, tenderly… but her cheeks were red, she had doubts.

She moved toward her and kissed her. Edelgard hugged her back, caressing her cheek as their white hairs melt.

A legend said, if you said your vows at the Goddess Tower in Garreg Mach, they would be accomplished and last forever. But there weren’t as the Goddess Tower. However… a legend also said Mismagius were able to accomplish the wish of the lovers and this Mismagius loved so dearly her sweet Lysithea. If she could do it, she would offer her a love transcending the time and this war…

For now, she was hiding her eyes to offer them a bit of intimacy.


End file.
